SongFics by Dawn
by BTR Love
Summary: Just a bunch of songfics of my favorite radio disney songs and my favorite hannah montana couples. Note: None of the songfics are connected together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.  
These are my first song fics so please be nice. I'm used to regular Hannah fan fics.

I Gotta Go My Own Way

Jake walked into the bedroom, Miley was sitting on the bed, her back facing the door.

"Hey." Jake said looking around the room, clothes were everywhere.

"Hey." he heard Miley said in tears.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

He seen suitcases by Miley near the bed.

"Miley? Do you have a Hannah Montana tour I don't know about?" Jake asked.

"No." Miley said flat out, still crying.

"Jake...Listen..." Miley managed to get out.

Jake sat on the bed next to Miley.

Troy...Listen.  
i gotta say whats on my mind it's something about us doesn't seem right these days life keeps getting in the way,

"Jake. We're not the same as we used to be." Miley said.

"We used to be the perfect married couple...but now...I don't know...I'm not saying we need to get a divorce...I'm just saying.  
we need time apart...I'm staying at my dad's for a while...I'll be back...if you want a divorce I understand...but I don't...I love you"  
Miley finished.

"I don't understand Miley." Jake said confused.

Miley took her suitcase and walked out the bedroom door, Jake followed her.

whenever we try some kind of plan it always rearranged it's so hard to say,  
but i gotta do what's best for me,  
you'll be okay,

Miley walked out the door of the house crying. Not even looking back.

i've got to move on and be who i am,  
i just don't belong here,  
i hope you understand,  
we might find our place in this world someday,  
but atleast for mow,  
i gotta go my own way,

FLASHBACK...

"I gotta go film a movie." Jake said to Miley.

"When?" Miley asked crying.

"Next week... From January 6th to March 6th..." Jake said trailing off knowing Miley would get even more mad at him.

Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
but i get my hopes up,  
and i watch them fall every time,

"WHAT!?!" Miley yelled.

"Miley...-" Miley cut Jake off.

"Save it Jake! You said our wedding would be special that we'd have on Valentines Day! But, NO! Valentines day has to be in between the dates of January 6th and March 6th!" Miley yelled crying.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?! Marry myself?" Miley asked looking Jake in the eyes.

"I promise you, we'll get married when I get back." Jake said wiping Miley's tears off her face.

Miley walked away still crying.

END OF FLASHBACK...

Another corner fades to gray,  
and it's just to hard to watch it all slowly fade away,

Jake watched Miley leave. A single tear slid down his eye.

i'm leavin' today,  
cuz' i gotta do what's best for me,  
you'll be OKAY...

When Miley got to her dad's house, Jake was there in the kitchen, waiting for her.

"Jake? What are you doing here? I said I need time alone." Miley said dropping her suitcases on the floor.

I've got to move on and be who i am,  
i just don't belong here,  
i hope you understand,

"You had your time...driving here." Jake said smiling.

"This isn't funny Jake." Miley said.

We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
i gotta go my own way,

"What about us? What about everything we've through? You know I never wanted our careers to affect our marriage." Jake said.

What about us,  
what about everything we've been through,  
what about trust,  
you know i never wanted to hurt you,  
and, what about me,  
what am i supposed to do,  
i gotta leave but i'll miss you,

"Jake...Just give me 2 days...To figure things out...I love you...and I promise I'm not divorcing you." Miley said.

I've got to move on and be who i am,  
(why do you have to go)  
i just don't belong here,  
i hope you understand,  
(i'll try to understand)  
we might find a place in this world some day,  
but at least for now,  
(i want you to stay)  
i gotta go my own way,

"Fine...2 days Miley...Promise me you'll come home after 2 days?" Jake asked.

I've got to move on and be who i am,  
(what about us)  
i just don't belong here,  
i hope you understand,  
(i'll try to understand)  
we might find a place in this world some day,  
but at least for now,  
i gotta go my own way,

"Yeah." Miley said.

"Okay." Jake said leaving.

I gotta go my own way,

It's been 2 days and Miley still hasn't come home, Jake was worried, so he went to the Stewart's to see Miley. She wasn't there.

I gotta go... my own way.

Jake went back to his house to get his mind off things. When he walked in Miley was on the couch looking straight at him.

"I was looking for you." Miley said smiling.

Miley ran to Jake and they kissed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY, I KNOW THAT'S NOT HOW THE SONG ENDS... I KNOW IT DOESN'T END HAPPY BUT I CAN'T JUST TEAR JILEY APART.  
NEXT CHAPTER IS PROBALLY NICK JONAS AND MILEY STEWART FOR THE SONG 'EVERYDAY' FROM HSM2.  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
